


Love on Top

by stuckinabottle



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dildos, Established Relationship, F/M, Pegging, Porn with some plot, Submissive Harry, always a girl zayn, mentions of past relationships - Freeform, strap ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1449856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckinabottle/pseuds/stuckinabottle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cis-girl!Zayn is not sure what the best way to go about asking her boyfriend if she can fuck him with a strap on is.</p><p>Alternatively</p><p>Always-a-girl Zayn pegs Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love on Top

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy. ;)  
> I'm not sure how much this has to do with the Yonce song....

...

Zayn rocked her hips eliciting a guttural grunt from her boyfriend's parted lips. She grinned privately, as she rolled them again, this time torturously slow, while simultaneously gripping at Harry's sinewy thighs, digging her thumbs into the muscle. She let out a low moan, as she increased the frequency of her rocking motion, causing Harry's cock to press against her g-spot.

 

 "Fuck, Zayn," Harry chanted rhythmically, a sheen of sweat on his forehead. His fingers dug small bruises into the skin of her ass, where he held her hips in place.

 

"That's what we're doing," she enunciated, thrusting herself downwards and forward with each word. Harry nearly whimpered, but bit at his plush lower lip, face flushed, a lovely pinkish color.

 

"Ahh, I'm almost there," Harry panted, hips bucking somewhat spastically. That's when Zayn chose to clamp down, squeezing herself around her boyfriend’s cock. Harry's resulting moan came out strangled, almost wounded sounding. She leaned over Harry's torso, raking her perfectly manicured nails over his nipples. She thought he might cry, he was so sensitive, muttering and falling apart under her touch.

 

"Please let me come," Harry whimpered pitifully, eyes now squeezed shut. Zayn had nearly brought him off thrice already that evening, but each time he was about to release, she somehow managed to stop that. His grip on Zayn’s hips were tight, unforgiving almost. Zayn liked the burn though.

 

"Hmm?" Zayn smiled, flicking a piece of her fringe that had fallen in front of her face away. "Since you asked nicely."

 

She swooped forward and captured Harry's lips in her own. Harry moaned into their mouths with his release. Zayn leaned back and removed Harry’s softening cock, slightly unsatisfied. She pouted and dragged her fingertip across Harry’s sternum and tilted his chin up towards her.

 

"Can I eat you out?" Harry sat up, brushing a lock of hair out of Zayn's face. He rustled himself out of the bed, removing his condom and tying it off. He tossed it into the bin, and didn't miss. For which he performed a small victory arm pump.

 

Zayn raised a single brow, "You definitely don't need to ask permission." She laid down on her back and promptly spread her legs, allowing Harry to settle himself between them. He placed a kiss on each of Zayn's inner thighs.

 

"Love you Zayn," he said with a sleepy smile before flattening his tongue against Zayn's clit.

 

...

 

Zayn and Harry had been dating for nearly a few, no maybe a month, Zayn wasn't really sure. They started fucking, well what was it, back in July. So for nearly seven months. Possibly the best seven months of sex in her entire life. Which wasn’t really saying much. People definitely seemed to think Zayn had a lot more sex than she actually did. Anyways, back to Harry. Harry had been the life model in her figure painting class. Even with all his terrible tattoos and questionable hair accessories, Zayn found herself strangely attracted to the boy. And soon enough she had welcomed Harry into her friend group, which now consisted of  Liam and his girlfriend (and her best friend) Louise, her ex-boyfriend Perrie, Josh and Niall. 

 

At first she had been puzzled by Harry. He was an enigma for sure. The first day of figure painting spring semester, he had shocked the entire class and most certainly the professor with his massive cock. Well it wasn’t that big, but it was surprisingly decent sized. And all the tattoos, which thankfully Zayn omitted from all her works in which Harry was the subject. Zayn was convinced everyone in the course was in love with the poor sod. With a body and face like that Zayn wasn’t surprised. The weird part was that he always seemed to stare at Zayn during class. It got even stranger when Harry began flirting terribly with her, not that she could tell it was flirting for the first few weeks. She was also convinced he was 100% gay, so that didn't help.

 

But no, it turned out that Harry was in fact very straight as Zayn was soon to find out. A few weekends following their initial class, she witnessed Harry getting it in with several of the co-eds, and some girls in the figure class. Boy had game, and Zayn supposed she could admit he wasn't bad on the eyes. The cherubic cheeks, green eyes and explosion of curly brown hair. The strangely fit body, all long limbs and sharp cutting v lines that lead to...okay so Zayn thought he was really attractive. 

 

It helped that Niall was such a social butterfly. Harry was quickly invited to a few events, and that's when Zayn and Harry got to talking. Albeit, at first Zayn was horribly awkward, fumbling her words about and being a little standoffish. Since her breakup with Perrie times had been rough. Perrie had eased back into the friend group and all but certainly not back into Zayn's favor. But she wasn’t used to having to try so hard. Like maybe she wanted Harry to like her. And she didn’t just want to be another notch on his bedpost or whatever.

 

So after a few months of some serious flirtation (dreadfully uncomfortable at that) Zayn finally made a move at a party. She couldn't remember much of that night, but it didn't matter, since Harry helped her remembered the next morning, and that afternoon as well and the next morning after that too. And ever since then, Harry and Zayn fucked, pretty exclusively, Zayn assumed so since they had sex with such frequency. And what do you know after a few weeks of having Harry in her bed, essentially living at Louise's and her flat, Zayn asked Harry out. On a proper date. And Harry of course assumed they were already dating. Which was really perfect wasn't it?

 

So it had been a wonderful summer of lazy sleep ins, plenty of fucking, and even a weekend beach trip to Bristol, where of course Zayn had to fight off everyone to keep Harry by her side. Harry was surprisingly alright with taking a more submissive role in the bedroom. Zayn appreciated this very much. Everything was perfect. But it wasn't. 

 

Zayn had been struggling with a brief issue. One that had really been always lurking. And she was a little worried that Harry might not, well she had yet to ask him. She hadn’t even managed to get to this stage with Perrie, her longest to term relationship. But she was afraid. Everything was so perfect, and she didn't want to ruin it. Which she was prone to doing. Ruining things, relationships usually. Of course Louise was no help. She had laughed and said that Liam let her do whatever she wanted whenever. But since you know, they had been together forever, it made sense.

 

What was she supposed to say, "Hey Harry, I really love you, will you please let me fuck you with a strap on?" 

 

Not exactly the smoothest line. And Zayn did not want to create any unecesary awkwardness in their fledgling relationship. Besides, Zayn hadn't even told Harry that she loved him while he seemed to utter it nearly everyday. She was sure he knew but. He had to be a little inclined right? Because he never seemed to complain when she slipped a finger into his ass when she was blowing him. But a whole dildo was an entirely different story. And certainly a longer, larger one.

 

...

 

It was Saturday. Date night. Louise and Liam were out at some club. Liam to everyone’s surprise was a massive fan of clubs, a huge 180 from their freshman year when he hadn’t even had a drop of alcohol. Louise would get dirty with Liam anywhere, so it figured they would do that. Besides it meant that Zayn and Harry had the apartment to themselves. They had planned to watch one of Zayn's favorites Scarface, even though Harry hated it. Of course halfway through it they were getting hot and heavy, making out like teenagers on the sofa. 

 

"Look," said Zayn all of a sudden, pushing Harry back, "I need to tell you something."

 

A shock of fear went through Harry's eyes. A flash of panic that he managed to blink away before Zayn could really notice and feel bad.  Harry swallowed, Zayn traced his Adam’s apple going up and down. Definitely one of her favorite features. She had always paid particular attention to it whenever she painted it as well.

 

"I really want to..." Zayn peetered off. She frowned. She still wasn’t sure how to put it. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Harry looked concerned, his eyebrows knitted slightly together.

 

“I guess what I’m trying to say is…” Zayn started again. Harry looked at her with wide eyes. Patient eyes. He took her hands in his own and rubbed the top of them with his broad thumbs. Surprisingly, or maybe not so, Harry’s hands were pretty large. They matched the rest of his sort of gangly form. Sometimes though, Zayn forgot how much bigger than her he was.

 

“I’m sorry, Harry. I just, I’ve been meaning to tell you something. And it’s really been getting to me,” Zayn babbled.

 

"Shhh," Harry said holding a finger to her lips. He disentangled their legs and hopped off the couch. Zayn frowned. He walked back to the kitchen counter, over where his jacket and messenger bag were flung across a stool. He pulled a brown paper bag out from under his bag. With a grin he shuffled back to the couch, the bag in hand. Zayn’s stomach flipped a few times.

 

"Ehmm, you should know Louise isn't the best of secret keepers," he said. Zayn’s stomach just about bottomed out. Fucking Louise. She may have felt a little relieved though. Harry hadn’t run for the hills, yet. Zayn’s preferences were known to most of her friends. She knew from experience, an unpleasant encounter with her boyfriend a few years past, not all guys were so keen to have anything near their ass, let alone up it. Harry steadily began unraveling the bag. It made a crunching noise that increased Zayn’s anticipation immensely. Finally, he pulled out a black harness, then a bright pink dildo.

 

Zayn flushed a little. It was exactly the dildo se had been researching online with Louise. The little snitch. Harry held it out to her, his expression inscrutable. She took it from Harry's proffered hand, running a hand down the length of it. It was curved at the end, and perfect. It was smooth to the touch.

 

"Are you really sure about this?" Zayn breathed, still mesmerized by the dildo.

 

Now it was Harry's turn to blush, "Umm," Harry scratched the back of his sheepishly, "I have actually, wanted to ask you, you see. But obviously, it's not something I like to bring up too early on when I. Anyways. Yeah." 

 

"Have you ever," Zayn motioned towards the pink, she was still turning it over in her hands. Harry looked up at the ceiling, averting Zayn’s eyes.

 

"Emm, yeah I have," Harry grumbled, words coming out in a jumble, "Not with another person? But I've like used this one before...on myself. Don't worry it's clean. I'm...yeah." Harry flushed bright red up to his ears. Something in Zayn's stomach coiled and she felt herself getting increasingly hot thinking of Harry fucking himself with the pink dildo. The one she still held in her hands. How had he managed to keep this from her so long? And was his stamina really that great that he could get off on his own in addition to all the sex they had?

 

But before Zayn could continue her train of thought, Harry came into her space. She inhaled his musk, felt his breath ghosting across her forehead. She looked up at him, he was breathing fairly raggedly. She pressed her lips to his Adam’s apple, applying pressure as the column of his throat vibrated. "You have no idea how happy I was when Lou told me," his hands came up to gather Zayn's wrists in them. "Will you please fuck me?" Harry's voice cracked.

 

Zayn nipped playfully at his neck before pulling back. Her mouth curved into a grin, as she pushed Harry towards her room, Harry had the supplies in hand. They kissed aggressively, all tongues and some clacking of teeth. Harry hissed as Zayn sunk her teeth into the soft flesh of his bottom lip. She soon divested him of all his clothes swiftly with practiced hands. Her skin was so hot. Zayn didn’t think she had ever been this turned on in her life. Every touch was a live wire, sensations were overwhelming and they hadn’t really done anything yet.

 

"Leave it on," said Harry a little breathily when she went to remove her bra. Zayn shrugged. She held the harness of the strap on in her hands, ditching her thong, she drew the garter up her legs slowly. Harry peeled himself away from the bed and his hands ghosted over the harness. Finally, he sunk to his knees. From his kneeling position, he pressed a soft kiss to each of Zayn's hands and trailed a few where Zayn attempted to tighten it. The straps went between her thighs but the pelvis pressed comfortable against her vulva. Harry pressed two fingers to the front of it to make sure. She gasped at the unfamiliar sensation of leather against her.

 

"Do you want me to blow it while I'm here?" Harry's voice was raw and wrecked sounding already, his cock standing tall against his chest. "Please," he rubbed the side of the dildo against his cheek. Zayn just swallowed thickly and nodded as furiously as he could.

 

The pink of the dildo disappeared into Harry's very pink lips. Like the good boy he was, he simultaneously applied pressure with one of his hands against Zayn's clit, two fingers curving to finger her. Zayn sighed and wound her hands into Harry's curls, relishing when he began to sucks more aggressively when she dragged her nails against his scalp. His fingers were still working in and out her. Zayn's legs started to feel wobbly, she had trouble believing she still managed to stand for this. Tremors traveled up and down her legs as Harry's fingers brushed against her g-spot.

 

Roughly, she grabbed Harry by the curls to pull him off the dildo. He made a whining noise at the separation. A trail of saliva still connected him to the head of it. He stuck his bottom lip out.

 

"Bed." Her voices came out a little less strong and cracked in the middle. Harry did as he was told, scrambling up to the bed, presenting the creamy white skin of his pale ass to Zayn. Zayn steps forward. She was so wet already. The harness shifted foreignly as she stalked towards the bed. She ran one hand down his spine, he shivered under her touch. She followed her hand with her tongue, slowly jerking Harry's cock with free hand.

 

"What do you want?" she whispered against Harry's skin. Her hand gripped firmly around Harry's cock, he let out a low keening whimper. Her fingers danced across Harry's lower back, until they came to firmly smack one of Harry's ass cheeks. His hips bucked forward. 

 

"Use your words, Haz," Zayn licked a stripe down his cock, then laved at his balls, before she smacked his ass again, this time a little harder. Harry thrusted his hips forward into the bed spread, hips moving of their own accord.

 

"I want your cock," Harry whimpered. This caused Zayn to smile. She walked to the side drawer and grabbed a tube of lube. Harry held his position on all fours. His face was completely red, red hand prints bloomed, standing out against the pale skin of his ass. He was so beautiful. Zayn wanted to burn the memory of him laid out like this for her into her brain forever.

 

"I already loosened up earlier," Harry groaned, when Zayn eased a lube slicked finger into his hole. It felt impossibly hot and tight. She crooked her finger a little bit earning another precious sound from Harry.

 

"Are you sure?" asked Zayn some of her initially hesitancy returning. She stilled his hand.

 

"Yeah. I’m sure. I love you," Harry peeked his head around his shoulder. He was all sweaty, curls matted against his forehead, breathing becoming more and more erratic. His body tensed and shudder under Zayn’s ministrations causing her anticipation to steadily rising.

 

“Can I?”

 

Harry nodded feverishly. Zayn slicked up the dildo, trying to warm it slightly in her hands. She lined it up at Harry's entrance. Pressed the blunt head of it forward. It slid in with some ease. She watched in amazement as it slowly disappeared into Harry. He dropped down to his elbows, panting and whispering nothings against the sheets.

 

"Okay?" asked Zayn when she was fully seated, the hilt of dildo flush against Harry’s ass. The harnesss of the strap on pressed against her clit. She tentatively fucked her hips forward. It felt awkward and a bit jerk, but Harry mewled appreciatively. She tried again, this time more forcefully. Harry let out a low growl. 

 

"Do it," Harry gasped. Zayn drove her hips forward, an awkward jerky sort of motion, but Harry seemed to like it so she continued, bracing herself by placing her hands over Harry's hip flexors. Slowly but surely, she found a rhythm. The feel of Harry squirming and shivering under her and that of the back end of the dildo pushing into her clit was earth shattering. She wasn’t sure how she was still standing.

 

Feeling more confident in her fucking abilities, Zayn reached over and grabbed Harry's untouched cock. A few sloppy tugs later and Harry came all over her hand and the sheets with a loud keening moan. He promptly collapsed sweaty and exhausted into the mess of the bed. Zayn followed suit. 

 

She felt Harry's hands smoothing over her sides. They came to rest near her hips and began loosening the harness, sliding it down her legs, one at a time. She heard a clunk of the strap on hitting the ground.

 

"I love you, you know that right?" she asked under her breath. Harry swooped in and stole a kiss. Though it was hardly stealing if Zayn was always willing.

 

"I know, Zayn Malik. I know." 

 

Zayn slung an arm around Harry and pulled him in close. He complied, arching into Zayn’s side and slotting himself perfectly. She pressed her lips to his dimples. They only seemed to get larger when she did that. She hummed and snuggled her face closer to Harry’s.

 

"Damn, we could have been doing this for months," Zayn said a while later. They both burst out laughing. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. I'm not sure I've finished with these two.
> 
> I'm on a tumblr as prettymuchjustsomestuff


End file.
